Forcing Lust
by mslemonwriter
Summary: Lemons are good. Yum! Yum!


REQUESTS are accepted :) _**mslemonwriter **_here :) I only write lemons.

_**FORCING LUST**_

I wore a thin white polo shirt as I ran towards someone's house. It was raining and I was wet. I knocked unto _his _house's door and when it opened, I blushed.

"Sorry but can I spend the night at your place? My house is too far from here and it's raining," I asked then noticed he was eye-ing my figure up and down.

He nodded and let me inside. He gave me a room and let me be there. He won't even give me clothes. Damn. I looked around and sighed until I heard something lock."Okay, this ain't funny," I told Light.

Light smirked at me. "It isn't," he replied. I felt nervous.

"You know, I've been observing you for a long time already," he started off and I backed myself away from him. "Every move you made, makes me want you even more," he uttered. "You're a temptation," he finished as my back hit the wall. "Light, stop this," I begged.

"You're gonna enjoy the night," he whispered to my ear then licked my earlobe. He began to trail kisses down the nape of my neck then nipped upon it. "S-stop it, ah~" I replied as my body became weak. He stopped and looked at me. I breathed in.

He slammed his lips forcefully unto mine and I tried pushing him away but he was too strong. I didn't respond until I felt his hand tap my ass and it caused me to gasp, giving him a chance to shove his tongue unto my mouth. Our tongues wrestled in dominance and he won. His hotness were inside my mouth and my legs shook. "Mmh," I moaned in between as I began to notice he was unbuttoning my polo shirt. "Wearing black, aren't we?" he whispered and kissed me restless.

I gasped when he stopped kissing me then unhook my bra. He stared at my breasts. He began massaging my breasts and my back arched towards him. "Ah..." I moaned while he began to trail kisses around my breasts then lick my nipples. He, suddenly, began sucking on my right nipple, causing me to moan again.

"Ah... Mmh... Ah..." My eyes fluttered. He did the same to my other breast then he began rubbing my thighs and my tummy. "I love you," he whispered. He kissed me again as he pulled my shorts down. He stared at my lower body. "Black bra and red panties?" he smirked as he began tugging my panties. He slid them away and enjoyed the look. He removed his shirt and I noticed how well-defined his body was.

I felt something hard hit my crotch. Oh my... He's turned on already. Suddenly, he pushed me to the bed. He made me open my legs then played along the sides of my opening. "Mmh," I moaned until he inserted one finger then another. "Mmh, ah!" I gasped when he went deeper and began to fasten.

"A-ah! Faster... Mmh, mh," I moaned and he smiled at me, fastening his speed. "Ah, ah, ah~" I moaned. He stopped then bent his head down my sweet entrance and licked it. It caused me to arch my back. "Ah!" I gasped as he began to lick deeper and faster. "Mmh, ahh... Ah, ooh... Ahh, ahh, mmh~" I moaned continuously then I tried to take control. I wrestled with him on the bed then pushed him down, making me be on top.

I was getting horny and it made me had the urge to have something. I unzipped his zipper. "Aggressive?" he remarked. His pants hit the floor as I noticed something hard was trying to get out of his boxers. I slid my hand inside it and played with his 'thing'. He groaned. I removed his boxers and tossed it away.

I played with his 'stick'. Holding it, massaging it then inserted it in my mouth. Yes, I gave him a blowjob. He began to groan as I shove it inside my mouth. After that, I licked it then he wrestled with me once again and he was on the top. He smirked. "I enjoyed that, thank you," he said as he kissed me again. After that, he decided to insert the real thing into my opening as he played along with my breasts.

"Ah!" I shouted when he inserted it. It went deeper and deeper and deeper then he started to motion himself.

"Ah... Mmh... Ah, ah, ah~! Oooh~! F-faster! Harder! Ah, ah, aaaah~! Mmh, oooh, ahh~! Ah, oooh, aaaaaaaaaaaaah~! Faster!" I moaned continuously, driving him insane. "Say my name," he said. "Say it!" he shouted.

"Light! Ah... Oh, ah ah ah ah! Mmmh, oh~!"

"Ah... Oooh~! Mmh, faster! Harder, faster! Mmh! Aah, oooh, ahh! Light! Liiiight, aaaah~! Mmmmh! Light, I-i'm, oooh... C-coming!" I shouted.

He stopped and I felt our juices get mixed. He removed himself from me and lay beside me. "You were too noisy," he said.


End file.
